La gran aventura de Caperucita Roja
by World-Yaoi-XD
Summary: Feliciano (más apodado "Caperucita Roja") va a la casa de su abuelo, al enterarse de que está enfermo... En el camino se encontrará con muchas sorpresas. Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos, Ooc, lobos, vampiros y mucho más... Parejas: GerIta y varias. RE-SUBIDO CON CAMBIOS APARTIR DEL CAPITULO 3.
1. Empieza la aventura, Caperucita

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos, Ooc, lobos, vampiros y mucho más...

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes-

**Nombres:**

Nyo!Italia: Felicia Vargas.

**1. Empieza la aventura, Caperucita.**

Feliciano era un dulce e inocente joven, al igual que miedoso.

-¡Hola, Caperucita Roja! -le saludó uno de los del pueblo-

-Ve~_ ...¡No me llame Caperucita Roja, por favor!... _-Si, a Feliciano la mayoría de las veces le llamaban "Caperucita Roja" ¿Por qué? Porque a su mamá Felicia le encanta hacer ese tipo de cosas y Feliciano como buen hijo que es no puede romperle el corazoncito a su pobre mamá que se esfuerza tanto en hacerle las caperuzas. Pero... más de una vez, cuando Feliciano era pequeñito, lo confundían con una niña, pero claro al cambiarle la voz cuando se hizo adolescente quedó todo aclarado. Aun así... seguían llamándole "Caperucita Roja"-

-Ve~ Ya llegó Mamá -dijo el castaño entrando en casa-

-¡Feliciano, bastardo! ¿¡Donde estuviste!? -ese era Lovino el hermano mayor de Feliciano. Que al igual que él también llevaba caperuzas hechas por su madre-

-Ve~ Estuve paseando -contestó Feliciano-

-Ey, ey. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Peleáis de nuevo? -dijo Felicia, la madre de Feliciano y Lovino saliendo de la cocina-

-M-mamá, Feliciano salió sin permiso -dijo Lovino sin ser muy descortés, porque... era su madre-

-Feli-chan, no puedes ir tan tarde a pasear -dijo para Feliciano- Y tú no puedes ir a ver a Antonio -dijo para Lovino-

-P-Pero, ese bastardo necesita mi ayuda en su plantación de tomates -contestó Lovino-

-He dicho que no, y es que no -y dicho esto Lovino se fue enfadado a su habitación-

-Ve~ Se enfadó.

-No importa, seguro que se le pasa luego. Ah, y Feli, quiero que vayas a la casa del Abuelo ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Le ocurrió algo al abuelo?

-He oído por uno de los vecinos que se puso enfermo, y quiero que le lleves una botella de vino más algunos dulces. ¿Sí?

-P-pero... ¿Por qué no va Lovino? Y esta lejos.

-Por qué él tiene que trabajar para ganar dinero y si tarda tantos días en volver será malo.

-Oh... Vale.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

***A la mañana siguiente***

-Feli-chan, recuerda que no debes de ir por el bosque, no te desvíes -le dijo su madre-

-Ten cuidado, bastardo -se despidió Lovino (a su manera)-

-Ve~

-¡Y ten cuidado con los "desterrados"! -dijo Felicia-

Después de despedirse Feliciano se dirigió por el camino que le dijo su madre. Distrayéndose por cualquier animalillo y florecilla del camino- ¡Ve! -en medio del camino había rastros de sangre reciente- ¿Que habrá pasado aquí? -dijo con miedo el castaño. Y en ese momento los arbustos de al lado empezaron a moverse haciendo que Feliciano se asustase más aun saliendo a correr bosque adentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

-Ve... que miedo... -dijo Feliciano recuperando el aliento- ¿Ve? ¿¡Pero, donde estoy!? -dijo al ver que estaba en medio del bosque, además de que no le sonaba nada de los alrededores- Ve... y eso que Mamá me dijo que no fuese por el bosque... -Feliciano se asustó aún más al escuchar unos pequeños gimoteos y aullidos unos árboles más lejos de donde él estaba- ¿H-Hay a-alguien a-ahí? -pero de todas formas fue ya que si fuese una persona pudiera llevarle de vuelta al camino. Los gimoteos pararon pero Feliciano siguió dirigiéndose hacia el lugar- ¡Ve! ¡Un "desterrado"! -casi gritó al ver al gran lobo de pelaje rubio atrapado en un cepo- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Mamá me dijo que no me acercase a los "desterrados" -Feliciano miró al lobo por unos minutos pensando en sacarlo de la trampa y cuidarlo o dejarlo ahí e irse, pero... claro, si lo sacaba de la trampa y lo cuidaba en cuanto el lobo despertase podría matarlo sin dudar, pero si lo dejaba ahí tirado y muriéndose sería muy cruel además aunque fuese un "desterrado" le daba mucha pena- Ve... creo que me arrepentiré de esto... -dijo cogiendo un palo y empezando a forzar la trampa para liberar al lobo-

***Unos minutos después***

-Ve... creo que esto ya está -dijo atando una venda en la pata herida del lobo- que bien que encontré una de esas hiervas curativas~ y ahora... tengo que irme rápido -y dicho esto se levantó y se fue a buscar de nuevo el camino. Pasaron unas horas y Feliciano aun no encontraba la salida del bosque- Ve~ es de noche... -unos aullidos, ladridos y jadeos se escuchaban muy cerca de donde estaba Feliciano- ¡P-perros Salvajes! -el castaño corrió por el bosque oyendo como los Perros Salvajes se acercaban cada vez más, quedó atrapado en el filo de un pequeño saliente, y los Perros Salvajes se acercaban cada vez más mostrando sus afilados colmillos, gruñendo y relamiéndose. Feliciano resbaló y cayó al pequeño saliente y lo último que vio y oyó antes de desmayarse fue un gran aullido y un gran lobo apareciendo del bosque...

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**Cortito pero... espero que les haya gustado el primer capi de mi versión de "Caperucita Roja". Lo de los desterrados, se explicará más adelante. Y... creo que ya saben quién es el lobo, ¿no? xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen review, please~**


	2. Vida tranquila, vida rota

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos, Ooc, lobos, vampiros y mucho más...

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes-

**ACLARACIÓN: Este capítulo se remonta en el mismo tiempo que en el primero pero esta vez cuenta lo que le ocurrió a Ludwig y porque estaba atrapado en la trampa. (Si no me he explicado bien léanlo y lo entenderán).**

**2. Vida tranquila, vida rota.**

El pesado sol de la mañana lo despertaba aunque a Ludwig le encantaba sentir el calor de este en su pelaje rubio. Lentamente se levantaba y estirazaba cada parte de su cuerpo entumecido después de una noche de descanso para luego ir al río beber algo de agua y cazar algún ciervo o animalillo de pequeño tamaño despistado. Y de nuevo tener una vida tranquila y rutinaria paseando o simplemente volver a dormir hasta que tuviese hambre otra vez y tuviese que cazar.

-¡Malditos, lobos desterrados! ¡Siempre igual! -ese era el granjero que vivía bastante cerca de donde el lobo Ludwig tenia lo que era "su territorio", quejándose de nuevo de haber encontrado a una de sus vacas u ovejas muertas echándole la culpa (de nuevo) a los de su raza. Ludwig bufó de molestia, él sabía perfectamente que no había sido ningún lobo y menos el, ya que si hubiese algún otro lobo por los alrededores ya se lo hubiese encontrado y a él no se le ocurriría destrozar ninguna vida humana matando a su medio de vida que es la ganadería. Acaso los humanos no piensan que a parte de ellos "los desterrados", como los llamaban la mayoría de las veces, habían también osos y Perros Salvajes, y Ludwig lo sabía muy bien ya que más de una vez se encontró con algún que otro oso pero este lo único que hizo fue pasar de largo, pero... los Perros Salvajes no le tenían miedo y la manada que hay en ese mismo territorio intenta matarlo o dañarlo simplemente para matarlo ¿Que diversión veían en matar a otro cánido? Si, por que se supone que eran parientes, ¿no?

-Ve~ -¿Que era ese sonido? ¿Una oveja perdida? Ludwig por pura curiosidad se acercó y vio a un chico joven, ojos color café y pelo castaño claro, llevando una caperuza roja, bastante lindo... pero se fijó en la cara de horror del chico viendo el rastro de sangre... su propia sangre por haber peleado la noche anterior con la manada de Perros Salvajes. Ludwig intentó acercarse cogiendo esta vez su forma humana aunque... con orejas y cola... No, no sería buena idea al acercarse con ese aspecto el joven solo se asustaría mas... ¿Y si pretendía ser un perro sumiso? ¡No. Tenía su orgullo! además... era mucho más grande que un perro normal... dispuesto a irse y abandonando la idea de conocer a ese joven; escuchó como este se asustó por el leve movimiento que hizo al moverse en los arbusto desde donde lo vigilaba y empezó a correr y gritar hacia el bosque-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

-¡Esto no puede seguir así! ¡Hay que hacer algo! -dijo el granjero que antes se quejaba de haber perdido uno de sus animales-

-Pero como puedes probar que hay un lobo en los alrededores... -dijo otro-

-¡Yo lo vi, mientras cogía leña! -dijo otro joven-

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-Pero aunque sea un "desterrado" es cruel matarlo de esa forma... -dijo una de las mujeres-

-¡Pero no lo entendéis! No son los animales los que me preocupan, ni lo cruel que sea matarlo... lo digo por los niños, ¡y si a ese lobo se le ocurre venir al pueblo de noche y matar a uno de los niños! -al decir eso se oyeron murmullos entre los vecinos- ¡Y yo digo que hay que acabar con él! por muy cruel que sea... -los demás asintieron y se dirigieron al bosque con sus rifles y comenzando a poner trampas para atrapar al lobo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Y ahí estaba vigilando (más bien espiando) al joven de antes que por lo visto estaba perdido en el bosque, varias veces intentó acercarse al castaño pero se quedaba dónde estaba por miedo a la reacción del otro. Olfateó algo... algo delicioso estaba cerca de donde estaba y tenía hambre, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía ese delicioso olor dejando al chico aunque luego lo alcanzaría, vio un trozo de carne... ¿en medio del bosque? extraño... era muy extraño. Se acercó con desconfianza y se quedó inmóvil justo al lado del trozo de carne, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar... oyó un sonido sordo y acto seguido un gran dolor en su pata, podía sentir la sangre salir de la herida... y aulló, aulló como nunca antes lo había hecho, clamando que alguien lo escuchase "amigo" o "enemigo" para que calmase el dolor que sentía ahora mismo. Cerró los ojos en solo unos segundos había perdido demasiada sangre como para seguir con los ojos abiertos y estaba cansado pero... aun sentía dolor y podía oír los pasos de alguien acercándose... seguramente serían los cazadores...

- ¡Ve! ¡Un lobo! -ese chico... ¿vino a ayudarlo o lo dejaría abandonado?- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Mamá me dijo que no me acercase a los "desterrados" -_preparado para el abandono, Ludwig_, pensó el lobo- Ve... creo que me arrepentiré de esto... -y tras oír eso sintió como liberaban su pata y curaban la herida, dolía mucho pero aguantó, además la pérdida de sangre no ayudaba- Ve... creo que ya está... -abrió levemente los ojos para ver al chico que lo curó..._Danke..._ fue lo único que pensó antes de sentir que el chico lo dejaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

El chico huía de los Perros Salvajes que lo perseguían... se le había echo de noche ¡y ahora debía correr por su vida! quedó atrapado al filo de un pequeño saliente viendo como los Perros se acercaban cada vez más. Por otra parte Ludwig ya despertaba y se sentía mejor gracias a los cuidados que el joven le dio, oyó a los Perros Salvajes aullar y gruñir seguramente algún ciervo u otro animal que perseguían pero... un olor dulce llegó a él, ese olor... ¡era del chico! Con esfuerzo se levantó, su pata aun le dolía pero el si no llegaba pronto encontraría al chico... muerto y despedazado... En cuanto llegó al lugar vio al castaño inconsciente en un pequeño saliente y a los Perros acercándose peligrosamente a él... y sin dudarlo se dispuso a pelear con ellos... aunque le costase la vida protegería a ese chico.

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**Dije que lo re-subiería, apartir de tercer capitulo se notaran los cambios.**

**Hasta el proximo~**


End file.
